Pokemon: Order of the White Robes
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: Pokemon, Alvin and the Chipmunks in CGI, MewMew Power, and Ed Edd n Eddy. An old foe of our heroes arises to take over the world. So soon after the Shadow War, they must prepare themselves to fight the forces of evil once again. Can they succeed in saving the world? Rated T to be safe. 4 categories. I own none of them.
1. The Wedding of Champions

**Another one of my 4-category crossovers. Pokémon (anime/videogames), Mew-Mew Power (Tokyo Mew-Mew in its native Japanese), Alvin and the Chipmunks (CGI, **_**not**_** the cartoon), and Ed Edd n Eddy (one of my childhood favorites). I own none of the categories. Just the concept of the plot and several OC's. This one will rock (I hope)! This series takes place after the Shadow War, and an old threat arises. Not the Shadows, but a threat to S.I.P. that has been silent for a few years will once again surface. Now here are some moments from nearly every chapter in the last crossover:**

_Previously (in Pokémon: Shadow Rebellion)…_

_She whispered to the lake, "Mesprit, are you there?"_

_It was Thomas' voice. "The sun never rises. Morning never comes. The seasons don't change. No warmth; no light; no hope. Just perpetual darkness and agony." The teenager appeared on a high ledge with Vileplume by his side. "I have seen this world with my own eyes in the flesh. It was a possible future for another world. I was able to help some friends prevent that future in another world. Now, I am going to prevent it in my world, and in all others!_

_To everyone's surprise and amazement, it was Jeanette. She looked unusually angry. "You betrayed us! You wanted to kill us! You destroyed our friendship! You shattered her heart and got more than half of our school to bully her! And worst of all, you made Simon cry! I will never forgive you for scarring them! You're the lowest of the low!" _

"_Yep. He's ADHD," Eddy shook his neck-less head and sighed. _

"_Cheyenne, you have to get out of here! UUGH!" Mark held his head in agony. "It's…breaking…free! Run!"_

"_I'll finish it off," Edd stated and pulled out the Book of Prophecies, a magical item that had been used by the Seers for the longest of times. "Darkness and light, both forces of might. One conceals. The other shines bright. Though powerful the shadows' wrath, you shall not block my path!"_

"_Someone in this room…is a murderer," Thomas joked. _

"_Someone in this room will be murdered if you don't get right to the point," Misty said to the boys_.

"_You're all Mew-Mews."_

"_You have the potential to be the most powerful Mew-Mew, even more so than Zoey, the first cat Mew-Mew, because you understand the power of love, the greatest of all emotions. It's there in your heart."_

"_In…my heart?" Dawn repeated._

"_So, you're deep frying laundry?" Brock asked. _

"_I get it now. My love makes me strong," Dawn realized. She thought of all the good times that she and Lucas shared. Their first date on Lake Verity, their first kiss, also on Lake Verity, when they sat together in the moonlight of a beautiful field, whenever he caught her as she was about to fall. "If the Shadow Master wins…no! You won't win, Shadow Master! I won't let you! Never!"_

**Chapter 1: The Wedding of Champions**

_About 1 month after S.I.P. won the Shadow War…_

Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion, was an engaged woman. She fiancé was Lance, the Champion of the League shared by the Kanto and Johto regions. He was also a Dragon Master, having grown up in Blackthorn City as a child. He, upon proposing, had given her a ring with a Dragon Gem in it. It was his grandmother's ring, and now it was hers. It was the big day. It finally came. Her wedding day was upon her. She had not been so happy since she had been declared the strongest Pokémon Trainer in Sinnoh. So many were helping Cynthia and Lance with their wedding, and that included the world famous pop star group, the Chipettes. Apparently, the three little female chipmunks had adored weddings.

"Hey, Cynthia," Dawn came in. "You're excited, right?"

"Very," Cynthia smiled more than Dawn had ever seen her smile prior to that very moment in time. "Thanks for being the maid of honor."

"My pleasure," Dawn grinned politely. "I'm honored to be the maid of honor!" With that being said, she giggled.

"Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup said encouragingly to Cynthia. Translation: You go, girl!

"Thank you," Cynthia thanked the Penguin Pokémon.

"We'd better finish getting you ready, before Ed decides to eat the cake," Dawn said teasingly.

_An hour later…_

"What are you wearing," Double-D asked Thomas.

"A wire," the bespectacled human teen replied. He was dressed like a hippie, and was apparently wearing a listening device underneath.

"I thought you'd be the one marrying them! You're the priest, though you weren't even ordained by the internet!" Edd protested.

"I know, and I am," Thomas responded.

"Cake!" Ed barked at the cake.

"Down, boy," Brock ordered. Ed sat as if he was a dog.

"Ooh, I'm so excited," Jeanette the Chipette exclaimed. She turned to her boyfriend, Simon. "Aren't you?"

"I am," Simon nodded.

"Would everyone please just get into position?! Where's the groom?!" Brittany asked rather loudly. She wanted this wedding and every wedding to be perfect, whether it was hers (which couldn't legally happen for a few more years), or someone else's.

"I'm here!" the Champion Lance ran in. To go with his tuxedo, he wore the usual Dragon Master cape.

"Lose the cape!" Brittany ordered.

"But it's my trademark," Lance argued.

"Fine," Brittany rolled her eyes. Thomas stood behind a podium, and Lance was on an altar.

When the music started playing, Cynthia made her appearance. She finally got to the altar, and Thomas said to them, "You may kiss the bride, or in Cynthia's case, the groom."

"Isn't there more to the ceremony?" Cynthia asked.

"Cynthia, if Lance doesn't put the wedding ring on your finger, he may put it in your mouth," Thomas told her. "If you know what I mean. Uh…by the power vested in me and by the harmony of Pokémon and Trainer, I now pronounce man and wife!"

A bottle broke somewhere in the crowd. There was cheering. Cynthia and Lance kissed. Ash muttered to Brock (who was saddened over not getting Cynthia), "That was a short wedding."

"I know," Brock sighed. He fell for every woman he saw given she was older than him by however much or little.

"Cheer up, man. There are plenty of fish in the sea," Ash offered his comforting words.

"Hey! That's right!" Brock instantly cheered up.

"Bouncing back fast as ever," Dawn looked over at them and chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah. One day, it will be us on the altar," her boyfriend, Lucas, said to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"And I'll count every second until then," Dawn promised. Then, she teasingly began counting. "1…2…3…"

"Cute, funny, half cat; what more could a guy ask for?" Lucas asked rhetorically.

"I don't know," Dawn smiled innocently. "Maybe this." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Edd, Thomas, and Ben were talking. Edd said, "So we know it's them."

"That's what my investigation on Si and Jean's attack led to," Thomas confirmed. "It's the White Robes."

"Now, what's your history with them?" Ben asked his friends.

"Several years ago, when Mewtwo, the legendary clone of Mew, was being created, one of the scientists, Dr. Marcel, wanted the power of Mew for himself via controlling Mewtwo. On the day Mewtwo was born, it destroyed the lab it was created in. It was Marcel who made it unleash its power. Marcel was—or rather is a madman in pursuit of total domination. Thus, he founded an organization called the White Robes. S.I.P. did more than their fair share of meddling with their schemes. Last we heard from them until recently was about three, perhaps four years ago," Thomas explained.

"Vileplume," his Vileplume agreed. Translation: I think it was four.

"So that's why we've been doing so many investigation missions," Ben guessed.

"Your answer is more than accurate," Edd nodded.

"Hey, if I use a taser on Dawn, do you think her cat ears and tail will pop out?" Thomas asked.

"Not a good idea," Edd sighed. "She'll kill you."

"I know. I don't fear death. There's really no point in fearing death," Thomas shrugged.

"I kind of agree," Ben nodded.

"Why are we talking about death?" Edd asked. "We were supposed to talk about the White Robes."

"Life's full of surprises. Speaking of which, there are supposed to be some magical artifacts in Almia that intrigue me," Thomas stated.

"Oh, right. Professor Hastings was going to talk to us about them," Ben recalled. "Let's hope they do what they're supposed to."

"The Robes want our heads. They might have heard about the artifacts as well," Edd theorized. "We have to find them before they do. Marcel will dominate the world by any means possible."


	2. The Bells of Harmony

**So, here is chapter 2 with the distinct possibility that things will start to make more sense.**

**Thomas: I love being cryptic. Especially at weddings.**

**Edd: Noted. **

**Ben: Fan girls!**

**Summer: Snap out of it, will you, Ben?**

**Theodore: Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 2: The Bells of Harmony**

_Ranger Union HQ, Almia…_

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Every time I walk in here, my breath is just taken away!"

"Just don't embarrass us," Summer warned him and all of their other non-Ranger friends.

"So, what's the big meeting for?" Hannah asked Thomas.

"You'll see," he assured. In the conference room, several people deeply involved with the Pokémon Ranger Union were gathered around the digital screen floor. On the screen was a map of the Almia region. Thomas was standing over where Hia Valley would be. Ben was standing where Boyleland would be. Prof. Hastings stood in the center of the room.

"Why are we here, again?" Eddy asked.

"An excellent question, Ranger Eddy," Prof. Hastings nodded in approval. He looked at Edd, who stepped forward. "Double-D?"

Edd took a few more steps forward. Then, he began to speak. "Rangers, Operators, mechanics, and friends—"

"Hurry up, will you, Sock Head?" Eddy implored rather rudely.

"Ahem," Edd cleared his throat. "We have recently discovered the existence of some powerful magic artifacts: the Bells of Harmony. After doing a little bit of research, I've learned that there are three of these bells; the Bell of Strength, the Bell of Knowledge, and the Bell of Life."

Thomas took over. "As you might tell, we've delved very deep into this research. We have a theory that there may be a bell somewhere in Hia Valley."

"And in Boyleland," Ben added.

"How will we know what the Bells of Harmony look like?" Simon asked.

"Excellent question. Actually, Simon, a bell might not be too much bigger than the size of your paw," Thomas answered.

"The size of my paw?" Simon asked and stared at one of his paws.

"We plan," Ben continued, "to have Thomas sent to Hia Valley and me sent to Boyleland. Prof. Hastings gave us the option of bringing Simon and Alvin with us respectively. We complied."

"Cool! I'm going to see a volcano!" Alvin cheered.

"Even better. You're going_ in_ one," Ben smiled and corrected.

"We think that it is possible that the White Robes also know of the Bells of Harmony. We have to act swiftly," Edd stated.

"What is the deal with these White Robe guys, anyway?" Iris asked.

"Oh, don't get me started!" Thomas exclaimed. "They're bloodthirsty maniacs that make me seem like a pleasant person!"

"Oh, gosh," Iris tried to imagine an organization like that. She shuddered. Even her Axew shuddered.

"And they're _organized_ bloodthirsty maniacs," Edd added.

"Who cares if they have a tiny bed for everything that goes in their pockets?" Eddy asked.

"They do?" Ed asked him.

"Sure, Ed," Eddy said sarcastically and nodded. Ed was wide-eyed.

"Are you sure you don't need—" Dawn began to ask. She remembered that it was Thomas and Ben she was talking to. They would be fine.

"Maybe just contact the original Mew-Mews or something," Thomas suggested.

"When should we go?" Alvin asked Ben.

"Soon," Ben answered. "I am so psyched!"

"Just don't burn up," Summer requested. "And be careful, Ben."

"Careful is my middle name!" Ben assured.

"And 'I'm-not' is your first name," Summer countered. She smiled at him, but didn't think he noticed. Most likely, he didn't.

"Okay, Rangers, go get ready. Depart when you are able to," Prof. Hastings ordered. Thomas and Ben saluted to him and left. Simon and Alvin scurried after them.

"Simon, Alvin, wait!" Brittany requested. The Chipmunks stopped in their tracks.

Jeanette walked up to Simon and hugged him. In a small voice, she requested, "Come back to me, okay? Come back alive?"

"I will. I promise, angel-munk," Simon promised and kissed the top of Jeanette's head.

"You, too, mister," Brittany pointed to Alvin.

"Relax, Britt. I'll be fine. I'll come back," Alvin promised.

"Good," Brittany smiled. "I'll miss you, baby." With that, Simon and Alvin chased after their human Ranger friends.

"I hope they'll be okay," Hannah said thoughtfully.

"I've known Tom for many years. They'll be fine!" Ash assured.

"And Simon and Alvin are survivors!" Theodore added.

"We know, Theodore," Jeanette smiled, thinking of all the times Simon saved her life at the risk of his own. "They will come back to us."

"They're not Top Rangers for nothing. You all needn't worry," Prof. Hastings pointed out. "I've contacted Elliot Grant. He and the original Mew-Mews should be here shortly. Non-Rangers/Operators/mechanics/scientists, feel free to explore the Union base, but please _do not break anything_."

"Yes, sir," everyone else said and left.

_Even with all of this research, we know next to nothing about the Bells of Harmony. I hope Ben and Thomas will be alright, _the professor thought.

"I can tell you have your doubts," Edd spoke up.

"Yes," Hastings nodded. "This whole thing seems a little foggy."

"Well, even so, the Bells of Harmony mustn't fall into the wrong hands," Edd pointed out.

"Very true and very wise. You earn your position as the Head Seer of Truth," Prof. Hastings complimented him.

"Thank you, Professor," Edd bowed gratefully.

_Union Road…_

Thomas, Vileplume, and Simon stood next to the river, with Ben, Pichu, and Alvin in front of them. Ben announced, "So we're heading to the harbor in Pueltown to talk to Captain Boyle."

"And we're going upstream to get to Crysta Cave. Through there, Hia Valley," Thomas nodded.

"Good luck, bro," Alvin said to Simon.

"You, too, Al," Simon returned the wish to Alvin.

"Oh, just hug already," Ben chuckled. The Chipmunks gave each other a quick goodbye hug. Thomas swiftly captured a Floatzel with his Capture Styler, and he, Simon, and Vileplume hopped on the Floatzel. Pichu climbed onto one of Ben's shoulders, and Alvin got on the other.

"Good luck!" Thomas waved as the Floatzel swam upstream.

"You, too!" Ben waved back and began to run down Union Road.

_About an hour later, at Shiver Camp…_

Thomas, Simon, and Vileplume were all shivering in the cold. Some of the researchers waved to Thomas as a familiar face. Others squealed ecstatically at the sight of Simon Seville. Pamur, the head researcher at Shiver Camp, greeted, "Welcome. You boys look cold."

"Y-y-you mean you are n-not?" Simon shivered. Even with his sweatshirt and coat of fur, he was violently shivering.

"Ah, I guess I'm used to it," Pamur shrugged.

"It's good to see you again, Pamur," Thomas said in spite of the cold.

"It is good to see you, too, Thomas. It's always good to have a Ranger visit, especially one of Top Ranger status like yourself," Pamur said. "How is Murph doing?"

"He's doing well. He's been a big help to Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma," Thomas informed him.

"Ah, yes. The professor informed us of your arrival. I think you'll find something useful in the Ranger Depot." Pamur pointed to the small, domed building. Without hesitation, the Ranger, Chipmunk, and Pokémon darted inside the Ranger Depot. When they came out, each of them was wearing a winter jacket (yes, even Vileplume).

"Thanks, Pamur," Thomas thanked the researcher gratefully.

"Yes. Thank you very much!" Simon added. His chipmunk sized jacket was not only warm, but blue, his favorite color. He seemed delighted by that.

"Plume!" Vileplume summed up the thank-you fest. As a Grass-type, it was not fond of cold weather. Translation: Thanks!

"Anytime," Pamur smiled. "Come back to camp whenever you need to warm up or recharge. Good luck."

"Thanks again," Thomas waved before running off into the snow. Simon and Vileplume followed him.

_Boyleland…_

Alvin pulled at the collar of his sweatshirt. "This place would be great for nudists!"

"You're standing next to a steam vent," Ben informed the Chipmunk.

"That explains a lot."

"Pichu," Pichu agreed. It had a fireproof ukulele cover over its ukulele. Translation: Yeah.

"Between you and me, I have a crush on the elder's granddaughter," Ben whispered to Alvin.

"You have a crush on half the girls you meet given she's older than you," Alvin pointed out. "Thomas once called you 'Caucasian Brock'."

"That was funny," Ben smiled, "because it's true."

"Oh, my gosh! It's Alvin Seville!" an islander girl squealed delightedly. She ran over to them, bent down, and said to Alvin, "I am _such_ a huge fan!"

"You, girl, have good taste," Alvin remarked. The girl giggled.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Alvin spoke to me!" the girl squealed and spun in a circle.

_This girl borders obsessed and crazy,_ Alvin thought to himself. Nonetheless, he was flattered, and he loved flattery.

"And you're here with Top Ranger Ben?! Can this day get any better?!" the girl was practically bouncing at this point.

"Hey, I have fans, too," Ben smiled. He looked at Alvin, who looked back at him. Both were smiling.

"Pichu," Pichu coughed. Translation: Mission.

"Oh, right! Al, we've gotta get going," Ben reminded Alvin.

"It was nice meeting you," Alvin said to the girl as he scurried off with Ben and Pichu.


	3. The Bell of Knowledge

**Chapter 3: The Bell of Knowledge**

_Almia Castle…_

Thomas, Simon, and Vileplume were hiding behind a snow bank. There were two white robed figures entering the ancient castle. They were (guess who) White Robes. After the enemy agents entered the castle, the Ranger, Chipmunk, and Pokémon entered quietly. They made it in undetected. Thomas had an idea. He used a smoke screen bomb hand-made by Nema. He, his Partner Pokémon, and his chipmunk friend were able to run right past the White Robe agents. They, dumbfounded of course, shouted, "Hey! What is going on?!"

Thomas, Simon, and Vileplume continued to run until they were sure they lost the enemies. Simon looked around at his surroundings. On one wall was an enormous book shelf. The chipmunk exclaimed, "Wow!"

"There are book cases with books all over this place," Thomas informed him.

"Really?" Simon asked with a smile on his furry face.

"Yeah," the human nodded. Simon's ears perked and twitched. He heard a faint ringing. He looked at the bookshelf and began to scale it. Thomas questioned, "What are you doing?"

"FREEZE!" an angry voice shouted. Thomas whirled around to see four White Robes, each holding a gun. One of them claimed, "There are reinforcements on the way. I hope you hadn't planned on running."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Thomas growled defiantly and drew his sword. Bullets started flying. The White Robes didn't have great aim. Any bullets that went Simon's way just ended up in the spine of a book.

The ringing got louder, yet only Simon heard it. He managed to push a book aside and pull himself onto a shelf. A small bronze bell about the size of his paw, maybe just a smidgeon bigger, was in front of him. Yes! This was the source of the mysterious ringing. "I see you!" a voice snarled. Simon whirled around to see a White Robe agent hanging on the bookshelf.

"No!" Thomas exclaimed and rushed at the Robe, but the other three got in the way. "Simon!"

Simon felt his heart race. He was trapped. Then, he remembered the promise he made to Jeanette. He promised he'd come back to her alive. He made a promise to the one he loved. He had to keep that promise. He simply had to. The bronze bell suddenly glowed with a blue light, as did Simon. The bell floated and began ringing for all present to hear.

"The Bell of Knowledge!" a White Robe agent exclaimed in shock, possibly in fear as well.

"_The Bell of Knowledge has synchronized with the song of my heart. Your sinister forces will not stand in my path. Be gone, or you will be forced out of here," _Simon said, but it sounded like there was three of Simon talking in unison. The blue light got brighter and brighter. Simon, with the Bell of Knowledge in his paws, began to levitate. He flew out of the bookshelf. The bookshelf then fell on the four White Robe agents. He still radiated with an intense blue aura, but his voice returned to normal. "We can't go back the way we came since more of them are on the way."

"Agreed. I know another way out," Thomas told him. He guided Simon through several rooms and halls. Eventually, they got to a room with two Riolu statues. Eight more White Robes were in the room. Thomas groaned, "Oh, man!"

"This is the end of the line for you," a White Robe sneered.

"Our master will be most pleased," another slickly claimed.

"We'll give the Ranger to the boss for him to slay. We can crush that puny, bushy tailed rat ourselves!" another grunted. Looking at Simon, he snarled, "I enjoy tearing the puny limb from limb. Their cries are music to my ears."

Simon growled in response. It was a low growl.

"These guys…" Thomas began, "just never learn who they're messing with."

_Back at the Ranger Union HQ…_

"They've been gone a long time. I'm getting worried about them," Jeanette squeaked. Her eyes were teary. What if Simon didn't make it back? Then what would she do? She was so deeply in love with him. He meant everything to her. He was her rock, her source of comfort, her shining star, and her best friend in the whole wide Multi-Verse.

"They'll be fine," Hannah insisted. She was trying to assure both Jeanette and herself of that. Thomas was her best friend and partner against crime.

"Hannah is right. They're looking in large places for bite sized bells with the White Robes on their tails. It certainly won't be a brief mission for either team," Edd pointed out.

"They've got to be okay," Summer said. "They've got to be okay."

"Alvin…" Brittany mumbled. Alvin, in spite of his arrogance, was also a very sweet chipmunk who she enjoyed being around. He inspired her to convince her sisters to agree to become pop stars. Just by existing, he had changed her life. If he was gone… No. She didn't want to think like that.

"I hope my brothers are okay," Theodore muttered. Eleanor grasped his paw, trying to comfort him.

"Hmm…I do find it troubling that neither Ben nor Thomas has checked in for a while," Prof. Hastings muttered. "However, no news can be good news."

"So if we hear from them, they're probably dying?!" Brittany suddenly blurted out.

"N-no! Not necessarily! Of course not!" the professor was becoming flustered, probably even frustrated.

"We've got an incoming transmission from Hia Valley," Linda, one of the Top Operators, reported.

"Put it through," Prof. Hastings ordered.

"Yes, sir," Linda nodded and put the transmission through.

"Voicemail, voicemail. It's Thomas. We've succeeded in acquiring the Bell of Knowledge," Thomas reported. "Some other interesting things happened. Simon, Vileplume, and I are fine. Simon here put on quite a light show. We might be dead if it wasn't for the little guy."

"Oh?" Edd seemed intrigued. As did Prof. Hastings. Everyone else seemed confused.

"May we speak with him?" Hastings requested.

"Uh, sure. One second," Thomas' voice complied.

"Hello, everyone," Simon's voice greeted.

"Simon!" Jeanette exclaimed with joy.

"Is that the voice of my beloved angel I hear in the background?"

"It is! It is, Simon! I'm so, so, _so _glad you're okay!"

"I'm happy that you're happy, Jeanette," Simon told her.

"Now, Simon, what did Thomas mean by 'light show'?" Edd inquired?

"Well, I found the Bell of Knowledge on a bookshelf. The White Robes were attacking us. I felt trapped. The situation was becoming bleak. I was trying to think of anything that could save our tails; metaphorically speaking in Thomas' case."

"I wish I had a tail!" Thomas' voice declared.

"Then," Simon continued, "I remembered that I promised Jeanette that I would return to her. I was not going to let her down. I simply needed to get back to her, like I said I would. Then, the Bell of Knowledge seemed to…synchronize with my heart. It was an amazing feeling. My mind felt razor sharp. My reflexes became lightning fast. Even my powers as a chipmunk wizard seemed to enhance."

"Fascinating!" Edd took notes.

"Of course, we're not _totally _unscathed," Thomas announced.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped.

"Relax! Nothing severe! Just a blow to the head or two, some scrapes, bruises, and such. Nothing to worry about," Thomas assured. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Please hurry," Jeanette requested. "Simon, I want to see you again. I'm really worried about you."

"I'll be counting the minutes until you're in my arms again, Jeanette," Simon replied.

"Over and out," Thomas concluded. That was the end of the transmission.

_20 minutes later…_

Thomas staggered into the infirmary and placed Simon on a bed. The Bell of Knowledge was placed next to Simon's head. Everyone rushed in. Jeanette gave Simon a big, loving hug. She said, "Oh, I missed you so much! I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alive!"

"You acquired the Bell of Knowledge," Prof. Hastings seemed pleased.

"Any word from Ben?" Thomas asked. Edd shook his head.

"Simon!" Theodore gave his bespectacled brother a great, big hug.

"Are _you_ okay?" Hannah asked Thomas.

"As I see it, that doesn't really matter," Thomas said to her. "But I am. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, Simon…" Jeanette squeaked in her boyfriend's arms.

"Oh, Jeanette…" Simon breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet smell of his girlfriend's natural scent. "You've kept me going all this time."

"I love you," Jeanette told him. She was so scared, yet so happy, all at the same time. She was scared because she nearly lost Simon. She was happy because she didn't lose him.

"I love you, too," Simon replied, "with all of my heart."


	4. The Bell of Strength

**Chapter 4: The Bell of Strength**

_Boyle Volcano…_

Ben, Pichu, and Alvin were heading all over the volcano, trying to find the Bell of Strength. Ben asked, "Are you fried, Al? You haven't done any complaining."

"Oh. I'm fine," Alvin answered distantly. He was only a foot or two away from his human friend, and even with their height difference, he seemed very distant. He kept hearing a faint ringing of some kind.

"Okay. I'm just checking."

"Do you, by any chance, hear anything?"

"Only the sound of your voice and the bubbling magma. And I think that Aggron that we accidently agitated."

"Pichu, Pichu, Chu?" Pichu asked Alvin. Translation: What do you hear?

"I hear a…ringing sound," the red clad Chipmunk answered.

"Could it be the Bell of Strength?" Ben asked him. "If there's even a chance it is, we ought to take it. Everyone is counting on us."

"It might me," Alvin nodded.

"Lead the way, Seville!"

"Okay!"

They trekked deeper into the caverns of the volcano. At one point, when they were almost to the altar where the Red Gem once was, Alvin announced, "I think it's getting louder! It's getting louder, Ben!"

"It is?" Ben asked excitedly. He was raring to go and find that bell. "Can you tell from which way?"

"Uh…" Alvin thought it over. He concentrated on the ringing. "It's definitely nearby…"

"Hold it right there!" a voice ordered. Five White Robe agents were behind them.

"So they're the notorious White Robes!" Ben growled. "Okay! Let's go!"

"Tough luck, kid! Get out of our way or we'll rip you to shreds!" a White Robe ordered.

"Fat chance, dipstick!" Ben said defiantly. While Alvin looked for the Bell of Strength, Ben was going to keep them busy. "Pichu, Thunder!"

"Pi…Chu!" Pichu shot a huge bolt of electricity at the white clad enemies. They all were paralyzed.

"Great job, buddy!" Ben said to his Partner Pokémon and gave it a high-five.

"Pichu!" Pichu thanked. Translation: Thank you!

"N…no! Our master will be most angry with us," a White Robe grunt grunted (ha! That's kind of funny!). He collapsed.

"More of us are on the way as we sit here in paralysis. You don't stand a chance," another one spat. Sure enough, more did come. Some had guns. Others had daggers. Ben drew his sword, the Blade of the Hero, from its magical four-inch scabbard. He was able to hold his own, but for how long? The White Robes just kept swarming in like an endless army of Beedrill.

_C'mon, Al, what's taking you so long?_ Ben thought impatiently as he fought the enemies. Things were getting rougher. Meanwhile, Alvin could hear the ringing loud and clear from where he was.

_Where is the Bell of Strength, though? _The chipmunk asked himself in his mind. A White Robe picked him up by his tail. "Hey! Put me down! My tail is one of my 207 best features!"

The White Robe grunt held a dagger to the chipmunk's nose. He sneered, "I hope you said your prayers, because I won't give you the chance to say them. Night-night, rat boy."

Alvin gulped. Was this the end? No. No, it couldn't be. If he died…oh, it pained Alvin to picture how sad Theodore would be. Simon would be most distressed as well. And Brittany…he remembered he had promised Brittany that he'd return. How could he let the auburn Chipette down? He couldn't. He wouldn't allow it. Just then, a hole busted open in one of the rocky igneous walls. A small bronze bell, just a tad bigger than his paw, floated out of the hole. It glowed with a brilliant red radiance.

"It's the Bell of Strength!" a Robe screamed. Then, Alvin began to glow. The White Robe holding his tail ended up being flipped over and getting a face full of dust, ash, and rock.

"_The Bell of Strength has synchronized with the song of my heart. You shall not stand in my path. I won't allow it!"_ Alvin said, but it sounded like there were three or five of him talking in unison. He went around, punching, kicking, throwing, and flipping the White Robes (who, let the record show, were several times larger than he was).

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ben exclaimed as he watched his chipmunk friend take out an entire squadron of Robes. "That is _really _awesome!"

"Thanks," Alvin's voice returned to normal. He still shined brightly in red. The Bell of Strength floated around him.

"Uh-oh! I think I hear the next wave coming," Ben told him.

"Bring it on!" Alvin smiled.

_25 minutes later, at the base…_

Summer was pacing back and forth. Brittany was letting out a long series of pathetic, worried whimpers in the corner. Hannah told Summer, "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," she replied apologetically.

"Please be safe, Al…" Brittany whispered to herself and hugged her knees. "Please be safe…I miss you. I need to know you're okay."

"Another transmission!" Rythmi gasped. "It's coming from Boyleland!"

"Put it through," Erma ordered.

"Hurry!" Summer and Brittany urged.

"Okay, okay! Uh…hello?"

"Voicemail, voicemail. It's Ben and Pichu!" Ben's voice introduced.

"And Alvin!" Alvin's voice added.

"We've acquired the Bell of Strength and are heading back to base," Ben informed the Ranger Union. "We've sustained some physical damage, but it's nothing serious."

"That's what Thomas said before he and Simon were limping in here," Summer informed her good friend.

"Tom made it back already? Wow!" Ben seemed amazed. "We're coming back now. We'll see you when we get there!"

"Britt, are you there?" Alvin's voice asked.

"Alvie, I'm here! I'm waiting for you!" Brittany blurted out.

"Hot and loyal. I sure know how to choose a mate!" Alvin chuckled. The colorful sound of his laughter melted her troubles to goo. "I'll see you soon, baby."

_30 minutes later…_

Ben staggered in and placed Alvin on the bed next to Simon's in the infirmary. Next to Alvin's head was the Bell of Strength. Simon looked over at his brother. "Good to see you again, Alvin."

"Hey, Si?" Alvin said his brother's name with a big grin. After making sure he had Simon's attention, Alvin gripped the Bell of Strength and rang it vigorously. In response, Simon rang the Bell of Knowledge the same way, only with less vigor. The emotion in Simon's ringing, however, was just as present as Alvin's.

"Alvin!" Brittany climbed up onto Alvin's infirmary bed and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, there, pinky," Alvin snickered.

"Shut up, Al," Brittany sighed dreamily as she hugged the red clad Chipmunk.

Ben had told Prof. Hastings what happened with Alvin and the Bell of Strength at Boyle Volcano. To his surprise, the professor told him that the same thing happened with Simon and the Bell of Knowledge in Almia Castle. Ash cut in, "Wow! So the Bell of Strength chose Alvin just like the Bell of Knowledge chose Simon! That's so cool!"

"And the same could apply to the Bell of Life," Cilan pointed out.


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**Here's the fifth chapter. No, I could not think of a better, more fitting name for it. Anyways, on DeviantArt, I found these pictures of the Chipmunks (and Chipettes) as Japanese anime characters! They were really good pictures. **

**Chapter 5: The Fifth Chapter**

_Ranger Union HQ…_

Dawn was sitting down in one of the bases many rooms. Her friends were off doing other things. Her boyfriend, Lucas, was listening to a "fascinating" lecture from Prof. Hastings. She was bored. She didn't even have her guitar on her.

"Hey, there, Dawn," a voice greeted. Dawn looked up and saw that it was her friend and corresponding Mew-Mew, Zoey Hanson, the original cat Mew-Mew. "How are you?"

"Great! And how about you, Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"Me? Oh, well, I'm fine."

"How's Dren?"

"Dren's fine. I never thought he'd turn out to be such a sweetheart," Zoey answered. "I just never thought I'd break up with Mark. Speaking of which, isn't there a chipmunk that also broke up with a guy named Mark?"

"Yeah. You must mean Cheyenne," Dawn nodded. "Her Mark didn't stand her up. He, uh, dumped her at her junior prom."

"That's terrible!" Zoey exclaimed. "That's so much worse than when I broke up with my Mark! I may have always been late, but at least I bother to _show up_!"

"And that's when the sweetie in Dren came out," Dawn recalled.

"Yeah! We danced in the rain that night…"

"Lucas and I did that once. It was so romantic…until Barry started taking pictures and shouting 'a little more lip action!'"

At that, Zoey laughed. Then, Dawn asked, "Are the others here, too?"

"Yeah," Zoey nodded. "Oh, yeah. I have something for you." She took a small white rod with angelic looking wings on it out of her shoulder bag. "This will power up your Strawberry Bell. Elliot made a second one for you."

"This…" Dawn gently took the winged rod, "this is what creates the Rose Bell attack?"

"Sure is," Zoey nodded.

"Thanks, Zoey!"

"Sure thing, Dawn!"

"I just realized something. We have quite a few people in S.I.P. named 'Zoey', both with and without the 'y'," Dawn realized. "The Chipmunks and Chipettes know a Zoe from when they were stranded on an island. She told them her plane crashed, but then, when the Vipers became known, she claims to have fallen off a ship. No one knows which story is the true one."

"She sounds mildly deranged," Zoey commented.

"She is. Some neurotoxin was involved, I think," Dawn continued. Zoey tilted her head. Just then, there was a loud explosion. Dawn calmly explained, "Professor Hastings is doing some experiments in his lab. I think he might be trying to make a rodent sized Capture Styler."

_In the infirmary…_

Jeanette was happily cuddling with Simon, minding all of his wounds and bruises, and never touching any of them. Every now and then, she'd tell him with tears in her eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Brittany was stroking Alvin's face. At one point, he glanced at her and she stopped. He requested, "Don't stop. It feels nice." So, she continued to stroke his face. After a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around her head, pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the lips.

"These Bells of Harmony sure are worth fighting for if the Robes want them so bad," Thomas said to Ben.

"Yeah, they are. As Alvin and I escaped, one of the grunts we thrashed gave us the finger," Ben replied. Thomas raised his eyebrows, and Ben nodded, "Yep. _That_ finger."

"Dang! I wonder how many of them did that to Simon and me as we left," Thomas wondered. "You know how much those White Robes hate me. Well, they hate S.I.P. in general, but I was one of their biggest meddlers."

"And you still are," Ben smiled.

"Thanks, man," Thomas smiled back and chuckled. He looked at Simon. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

"On top of the world," Simon smiled to him. He looked to Jeanette, still wearing that radiant smile. It was a smile she adored to no end. Then, Simon added, "And it is all because my angel-munk kept me going."

"Aww!" Jeanette cooed and hugged him tightly. "I don't know what I could have done without you."

"Jeanette, I've told you before that you're my light and reason," Simon informed her. She nodded. He then reminded her, "You're my angel."

"And you're my hero," Jeanette whispered in his ear to respond.

"Britt…?" Alvin looked from his brother and Jeanette to his own girlfriend. She placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh…don't speak," she whispered and kissed him on the lips passionately. He let her, forgetting what he was going to say.

"They're cute," Ben smiled at both chipmunk couples.

"They are," Thomas nodded in agreement.

Theodore and Eleanor had been watching. Eleanor looked into the eyes of Theodore, but Theodore never gazed away from his brothers. When they were off on their missions, he had been so worried about them. He didn't know what he would do without his brothers. They warded off bullies, helped him with homework, comforted him when he needed it, and slept with him when he had nightmares and their legal guardian, Dave, wasn't around. Plus, it was because of them that he had gotten the nerve to sing to Eleanor. They saved him from getting eaten by an eagle (though their bickering was what drove him to give himself up to the eagle). When they lived in the woods as anonymous chipmunks, Simon and Alvin had nurtured him until he was mature enough to leave their nest to help them get food. What could he have done without them? He couldn't imagine his life without Alvin and Simon.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Eleanor asked him.

"I'm fine, Ellie," Theodore nodded and smiled. "I still have you and both of my brothers. I'm fine."

_In an unknown location…_

A White Robe agent was kneeling in front of another White Robe (with a highly decorated robe design). The kneeling Robe apologized, "I am sorry, Dr. Marcel, but we have failed you. S.I.P. has seized both the Bell of Knowledge and the Bell of Strength."

"That is rather…unfortunate," Marcel rasped eerily. His underling winced, but Marcel then said, "Without the Bells, one way of ultimate power is gone. I suppose there always is the Bell of Life. And speaking of life, you're keeping yours. Be thankful that there are other ways to dominate worlds."

"Yes, my lord," the kneeling Robe nodded.

"Leave me to my thoughts," Marcel told his inferior. The other White Robe left the room. Marcel thought to himself, _Drat! Those brats have done it again! No matter. We shall keep trying. In fact, there may even be a way for us to get all three Bells of Harmony. And I will exact my revenge on the ones who we've dealt with time after time over the years. Ash, Brock, Dawn, Thomas, Double-D, Ed, Eddy, and so many others; they all will die by my hand. Mine alone. _


	6. Trickery and Dreams

**Chapter 6: Trickery and Dreams**

_That night, at Ranger Union HQ…_

Theodore was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was moaning incoherently. It had woken Alvin and Simon up. Too weak to move, the chipmunks could only wonder what their brother was dreaming about. "His dreams are being invaded," a voice told them. Brock was standing in the doorway. "An outside force crept into his mind."

"Yikes," Alvin groaned groggily. "That must suck."

"Would you mind if I were to look into Theodore's dreams?" Brock asked them for permission.

"If it'll help Theodore, then by all means, go ahead," Simon urged. "We're coming, too."

_Theodore's Dream…_

"_Who are you?" Theodore asked a tall figure covered by a cloak and a fog. _

"_I am here to help you. Do you have a special someone close to your heart, a special someone no one can replace?" the figure asked._

"_Oh, sure! Lots and lots of people!" Theodore exclaimed happily._

"_Well, is there anyone that stands out? Like a…gumdrop?"_

"_Ellie? She's the best! Why do you ask?"_

"_Because your 'friends' are going to take her away from you. Even your brothers are involved in such a plot," the figure told him._

"_What?!" Theodore nearly screamed. _

_Brock, Alvin, and Simon showed up to watch what was happening. Theodore whirled around and looked at them. Brock shouted, "Theo, don't listen! He's lying to you! He's trying to sway you into believing we're the bad guys!"_

"_See? Even in your own dreams, they say such false things. What more proof do you need? They're going to take away your 'gumdrop'," the figure told Theodore._

_Theodore, in a fit of rage, tackled Alvin and wringed his paws around his brother's throat. He was in tears, screaming at the top of his lungs, "HOW COULD YOU?! I CRIED FOR YOU GUYS! YOU KNOW ELLIE MEANS A LOT TO ME?! HOW CAN YOU JUST TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?! HOW?! I HATE YOU! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER! YOU WON'T TAKE MY ELLIE AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME, ALVIN AND SIMON SEVILLE?!"_

"_Theodore, stop!" Simon begged. "You're killing him, Theodore!"_

"_AND YOU'RE NEXT, SIMON!" Theodore screamed at him while choking Alvin. His grip around his brother's neck was tight. Alvin felt himself gradually become dizzy._

"_Theo…how can…you…believe that…your own brothers…would betray you…like that," Alvin rasped. Suddenly, Theodore realized Alvin had a point. Why would Alvin and Simon want to take away Eleanor if they knew it would hurt Theodore? And another reason they wouldn't do that was because it would hurt Brittany and Jeanette, the ones Alvin and Simon loved most of all. It made no sense. The figure had attempted to use propaganda to sway him into destroying his own brothers. He released Alvin's neck. _

"_You don't belong here. Leave now. Now that Theodore knows the truth, he has the advantage, because this is his mind," Brock told the figure firmly. _

"_Another plan thwarted by one of you S.I.P. brats…" the figure muttered and left._

"_That was Marcel. I'm sure of it," Brock said to himself. "Alvin, Simon, we should leave before Theodore wakes up."_

"_Will we be trapped here if we stay?" Alvin asked._

"_No, but getting out will be trickier and waxier," Brock answered._

_Back in the real world…_

Morning had come around. It was daybreak. Alvin exclaimed, "Ooh! That was exciting!"

"A little too much excitement for me," Simon added. Jeanette woke up next to him.

"What was too exciting?" she asked. Simon explained what happened in Theodore's dreams. She gasped, "That's horrible."

Theodore's eyes shot open and were instantly teary. He apologized, "Alvin, Simon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I swear! I love you guys! I don't want you two to die!"

"Theo, relax," Alvin simply told him. "It is okay, Theodore. We know you never meant it."

"I don't hate you!" Theodore promised anyways, and a tear rolled down one of his chubby, furry cheeks.

"We know, Theodore. You were tricked," Simon said to his brother.

"I'm sorry!"

"We forgive you!" both Alvin and Simon shouted over Theodore's cries. That quieted the littlest chipmunk down.

_In the briefing room…_

"…That's gross, man," Thomas said to Ben as they played poker.

"I could have said—" Ben began.

"NO!" Summer and Hannah stopped him. "DO NOT SAY IT!"

"Okay," Ben shrugged.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend," Summer set down her cards triumphantly.

"If you know what I mean," Ben said dirtily.

"BEN!" Hannah shouted at him as he and Thomas started laughing.

"You four are crazy," Kellyn told them as he walked in.

"We know," Summer groaned, trying to forget Ben making things sound dirty.

"Any ideas as to where the Bell of Life might be?" he asked them.

"Well," Edd entered, "I had a hunch about Hippowdon Temple, but…somehow it just doesn't seem to…fit."

"Fit? Fit what?" Hannah asked.

"The Bell of Life," Edd replied. "Somehow, Hippowdon Temple just does not seem like a place for it to be."

"You're arguing your own hunch?" Summer asked.

"I suppose I am," Edd nodded.


	7. Decoys

**So here is a chapter that is kind of short, yet very eventful. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Decoys**

_Ranger Union HQ, briefing room…_

Edd was telling everyone else a plan he had. He felt that the Bell of Life was not in Hippowdon Temple, but it would look suspicious to the White Robes if no one opposing them went there. He said to them, "So I'm going to Haruba Desert to act as a decoy. If I do find the Bell of Life, that'll be a bonus."

"I like this plan. Just be careful," Thomas advised. He really did like the plan. If the Bell of Life was not in Hippowdon Temple, this plan of Edd's would lead the White Robes off of the Bell of Life's trail. "And good luck, Double-D."

"Thanks," Edd nodded to him.

"We'll keep our eyes open for the Bell of Life," Ben assured.

"Right," Edd nodded to Ben. "I'll get going now."

_A little while later, in Haruba Village…_

_I'm here. Still no sign of the White Robes, _Edd thought to himself. _Gotta stay sharp!_

He passed by locals, seeing all as it was. Every now and then, he would glance up at high rock ledges or gaze at sand dunes. At one point, a long and fluffy tail fell from under his hat. He knew that tail. It was a squirrel's tail, and that squirrel was his little friend, Fred. Cheyenne, a chipmunk, had also accompanied them. Cheyenne asked, "Are we there yet?"

"It's just past a small rock wall outside the village," Edd assured her.

"What if we get attacked?" Fred asked.

"Hippowdon Temple is full of tricks, traps, and puzzles, and I know the solution to each one by heart," Edd smiled.

"You've been here lots of times, then?" Cheyenne assumed. Edd nodded to her.

"That's impressive," Fred commented. He protectively wrapped an arm around Cheyenne. Fred used to have a sister named Hazel, but Hazel met a sad fate during a mission against the Vipers. If the White Robes were ten times worse than the Vipers, he _could not_ lose Cheyenne the way he lost Hazel.

As if she read his thoughts, Cheyenne said to her boyfriend, "It's sweet of you to worry, Fred, but I'll be fine. I'm not going to fall to chumps like the White Robes."

"Wait until you meet their boss," Edd muttered, recalling the ruthlessness of Marcel.

"What's he like again?" Cheyenne asked.

"Certainly a force to be reckoned with, but not to underestimate. He's clever, crafty, wicked, and merciless. He'd kill his own mother if it meant gaining a small province."

"That's terrible!" Fred commented.

"And surely, after all these years, he's bent on revenge," Edd added. "He's always been bent on world domination. He could be bent on a lot of things by now."

"Like a boomerang," Cheyenne remarked slyly.

"Well, yes, I suppose. We'd better hurry. I have a feeling that we're being watched," Edd told his rodent friends. He scaled the small rock wall, and zipped into Hippowdon Temple. To his satisfaction, they were being followed. He activated his Styler and quietly said, "Voicemail, voicemail, this is Top Ranger Double-D. The mission is going accordingly. I'm in the Temple, and the White Robes are in pursuit. Over."

_Ranger Union HQ…_

"Roger," Rythmi replied to Edd's message. "There isn't much progress on our end, but we're still trying. Over."

"How's the mission going?" Nema asked Rythmi as she got off the voicemail with Edd.

"You just missed him. The plan is going perfectly. I just hope we can use the time he's buying us," Rythmi replied.

"Me, too," Nema nodded. She really hoped that Edd would be okay more than she cared about the Bell of Life.

_By the stream outside Ranger Union HQ…_

Theodore was sitting by the water. Something had been bugging him. There was a ringing in his ear. Yet, the ringing was also not in his ear. It had grown louder by the river, yet it was still faint. What in the world was going on? Iris appeared behind him. "Hey, there, Theo!"

"Oh! Hi, Iris!" Theodore greeted.

"Is something up?" Iris asked him.

"Well, I've been hearing some sort of ringing sound lately," Theodore admitted. Without warning, the patch of grass he was sitting on fell into the river. "AAH!"

"Oh, no!" Iris yelled as Theodore was swept downstream. She ran along the river bank and followed him.

"Iris, help!" Theodore cried, flailing wildly.

"I'm coming! Just calm down!" Iris assured.

Theodore felt himself get pulled under by something, but he wasn't sure what. He closed his eyes as he was pulled under. Seconds later, he opened his eyes, and he found himself staring into a bright green light. Squinting, he saw a bell. It was bronze, and about the size of the Bells of Knowledge and Strength. It floated into his paws. Theodore gasped, "The Bell of Life! I found it! _Or…it found me._" His voice had changed, as if there were three of him speaking in unison. "_The Bell of Life has synchronized with the song of my heart._" The Bell of Life had chosen him because he appreciated the simple things in life that made it so beautiful, even at its worst. A glowing orange tendril wrapped itself around him and pulled him out of the water. It had been the work of Iris in her Mew-Mew form. She was infused with the axolotl, a rare type of salamander.

"Are you okay?!" Iris asked him urgently.

"I'm just fine," Theodore replied. His voice had returned to normal. He was still holding the Bell of Life. "I found it, Iris! But, I think it found me instead."

"Wow!" Iris gasped in amazement. She tossed her Mew Weapon; the Dragon's Whip, up in the air and caught it in her now webbed fingers.

"Let's take it back to the Union to show my brothers!" Theodore suggested.

"Of course we will!" Iris smiled. She transformed back into her normal self, picked up Theodore, and dashed back to the Ranger Union Headquarters.

_A few minutes later, in Ranger Union HQ…_

Theodore was soaked and holding the Bell of Life. The jaws of several, including Theodore's brothers, had dropped. They all gasped, "YOU FOUND THE BELL OF LIFE?!"

"What was I doing all that worrying for?" Rythmi asked rhetorically.

"Wow! Great job, Theo!" Alvin congratulated.

"It was kind of an accident, but thank you, Alvin," Theodore thanked his brother. "This is pretty exciting!"

"Now that we have all three bells, what do we do?" Ben asked. The room—nay, the entire base went silent at the question. Everyone was trying to think of an answer.

"We fight the Robes with one less objective to worry about," Thomas shrugged.

"I like that answer," Kellyn agreed.

"Who wants to celebrate with a poker game?" Ben cheered.

"I reckon I like that idea," Sven complied.

"I'll tell Double-D, Cheyenne, and Fred to come back now," Rythmi announced.


	8. Wild Cliff Chase

**Here we have a chapter just full of random hilarity that I'm sure most of you love! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: Wild Cliff Chase**

_The next day, with all of the original Mew-Mews and all of the new Mew-Mews at Peril Cliffs…_

The thirteen girls stood at the base of the series of cliffs, gazing up. Kikki, the first monkey Mew-Mew, exclaimed, "Wow! That's a long way up!"

"Yeah…" Zoey agreed.

"Are you sure the guys got it right when they said there would be Blue Aqua here?" Summer asked as she looked around.

"Who knows? We know that Elliot and Wesley have gotten it wrong before," Renee, the first wolf Mew-Mew, reminded them without a hint of enthusiasm, as usual.

"Yeah. And Thomas and Double-D have been wrong many times before, too," May added.

"I don't doubt them," Hannah claimed.

"Well, we'd better start looking," Bridget, the original porpoise Mew-Mew suggested.

"Right!" the other Mew-Mews nodded.

_Back at Ranger Union HQ…_

"Who wants to buy a chainsaw?" Ben offered.

"I'll take twenty!" Thomas raised his hand excitedly.

"Egad! We've screwed up again!" Edd gasped in shame. "There is no Blue Aqua at Peril Cliffs!"

"Radar isn't perfect," Elliot, the establisher of the original Mew-Mew Project, said. It was a typical response from him.

"We'll have to call the girls back," Wesley, Elliot's partner in research, sighed.

"Wait! Let's watch them run around a little," Thomas suggested deviously. "They might actually find something. If not, it'll be funny when they get back."

"You're a strange dude," Elliot almost smiled.

"Chainsaw?" Ben offered again. A Togepi walked up to him and politely took the chainsaw.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all of this?" Edd groaned. Eddy walked in, with Ed on a leash.

_Back at Peril Cliffs…_

"Uh…guys?" Corina, the first bird Mew-Mew, said. She was tangled in some vines on the side of the cliff. "I'm stuck."

"I know," Zoey smirked and took a picture with her phone.

"NOT FUNNY, ZOEY! GET ME DOWN!" Corina snapped angrily.

"How does a snobby little rich girl bound to a cliff ask?" Zoey teased.

"…Please," Corina muttered. Zoey climbed up to where Corina was and removed the vines.

"WHEEEE!" Kikki and Lyra, being infused with monkeys, happily swung from the vines.

"What did I get myself into?" Renee groaned as she gazed around. "This is like trying to find a water droplet in the desert."

"I thought we were on a cliff," Kikki contradicted, not getting the simile. "You know what I'm in the mood for? A burger with bananas and chocolate and hot sauce on top."

"What…?" Dawn was befuddled by that statement. In its own way, it gave her the creeps.

"Don't ask," Zoey advised. "For the sake of your sanity, do not ask."

"Okay," Dawn nodded slowly.

"Where should we look next?" Hannah asked.

"Over there!" Iris pointed. She lifted up a piece of Springy Grass, a type of grass that was springy (as said in the name) and had a giant leaf big enough for someone to stand on. She held up a small necklace with a silver chain. "I found something!"

"Which is not at all what we're looking for," Misty informed Iris with her arms crossed.

"That's too dang bad, because I'm keeping it!" Iris claimed defiantly. "It's pretty. My precious…"

May facepalmed. Dawn said, "I think the guys' weirdness is rubbing off on us."

"It's been rubbing off on me for a very long time now," Misty replied. It was true. She had known Ash for many, many years, longer than most others.

_Back at the Union…_

Togepi was in the midst of making pizza with the chainsaw. Prof. Hastings began to say, "What in the…?"

"Awesome, isn't it?" Thomas asked.

"Why does that Togepi have a chainsaw?" the professor asked the Rangers.

"Because it so chooses to and it has the right to make its own food given it knows how," Ben replied with a smile. The professor raised an eyebrow at him.

"This scares me. Of all your shenanigans, this truly frightens me," Hastings told them.

"Toge, Togepi!" Togepi reported. Translation: Next is onion rings!

"I'll assist!" Cilan waltzed into the kitchen and began to help Togepi with the pizza.

"Me, too!" Brock chimed in and went into the kitchen. He sang softly, "Because there's two perfect girls for me…"

"I still have to send a recommendation to _So You Think You're an Ostrich_," Thomas remembered.

"I wonder what happens when you put dynamite in the oven…" Ben wondered. He had put dynamite in the microwave before.

Hours later, the Mew-Mews came back. Dawn furiously growled, "We found _nothing!_"

"Um, I wouldn't call this necklace 'nothing'," Iris objected, pointing to the silver necklace around her neck.

"Oh. That's a shame," Thomas shrugged. "Better luck next time!"

"Next time?" Dawn growled.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Hannah requested.

"Why not?" both Dawn and Thomas asked. Thomas seemed disappointed. Everyone looked at the teenage Ranger.

"What?" Thomas asked them.

Togepi brought out a basket of onion rings, while Cilan brought out the pizza. The Mew-Mews gasped in awe, "Ooh!"

"Let's not tell them what the main implement to make the pizza and onion rings was," Thomas whispered in Ben's ear. Ben nodded. It was a funny secret worth keeping until no one expected it.

"What in Einstein's great name is happening around here?" Prof. Hastings asked. He was having trouble following what was complete and utter nonsense.


	9. What Next?

**Here is a new chapter revealing the affects that the Bell of Knowledge and the Bell of Strength have had on Simon and Alvin respectively.**

**Chapter 9: What Next?**

_Ranger Union HQ, the following day…_

Ben was shuffling a deck of cards. This was no ordinary deck of playing cards. Supposedly, the little pasteboards with numbers and kings and such on them were convicted of murder. He looked around and asked, "Does anyone want to play?"

"I feel so much better!" Alvin got out of his infirmary bed and stretched. His hazel eyes darted around excitedly. "I don't see why we had to sleep here again, but the bed is super comfy!"

"So, we have all three Bells of Harmony, and the White Robes are probably foaming at their mouths. Is this a victory?" Simon asked Thomas, who everyone knew was among those who had faced the White Robes before.

"We won the battle. The White Robes are not going to give up easily. They'll find other methods. Marcel, their leader, is probably seething now as he runs on vengeance," Thomas answered. It had been a few eventful years since he had last seen, heard, or even thought of the White Robes, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Everyone had grown and developed since then; they had become stronger, larger in numbers, wiser, sharper, and more powerful.

"So what is this Marcel like?" Alvin asked.

Thomas tensed up for a moment. He then sighed and answered, "He's a madman, and a very clever one at that."

"Care to go in-depth with that?" the red clad and impatient Chipmunk persisted.

"Fine. He's like a dictator; already having so much power, yet wanting to acquire so much more by any means necessary," Thomas explained. "He's a vicious man."

"Oh. That's…fun," Alvin said blandly.

Edd came into the room with big news that had excited him. Whenever he was excited, it meant he had learned something new. He told them, "I think I have an explanation about Alvin and Simon's bells!"

"That's not dirty sounding in any way," Thomas said sarcastically and snickered.

"Oh, my…" Edd looked embarrassed. He covered his mouth for a moment, but then remembered he had news. "Well, it appears that Alvin now has enhanced physical strength and endurance. He could probably lift that bed he's sitting on, which is several times larger than him given that he's eight inches tall. As for Simon, his mind has been sharpened to the point of psychic abilities even stronger than Cheyenne's!"

"She does have some powerful psychic techniques," Simon recalled. It was true. Cheyenne had psychic powers, and she was so powerful that she had destroyed her junior prom after getting her heart broken (she destroyed it by accident, of course).

"And you may have taken on the power of flight," Edd added.

"Wow! Impressive!" Thomas seemed genuinely interested and was just as happy for Simon. Part of the reason Simon was his favorite of the Chipmunks was because they had some similarities. On the surface, both wore glasses. Personality wise, they both tended to bear grudges, had dry senses of humor, had received compliments on their intellects, and were not very social unless they were around people (or rodents) they were comfortable with. As friends in a human-chipmunk friendship, they got along well.

"Yeah!" Ben agreed. Alvin was the one he was happy for, and he was also his favorite Chipmunk. They, too, had similarities. Both of them were upbeat, optimistic, and fun loving. Both of them had hazel brown eyes. Both of them had moments where they were very compassionate.

"Lucky! Not only is he taller than me, but he can fly now!" Alvin protested and crossed his arms.

"Alvin, you have the power to pick up a bus and throw it at people," Simon pointed out. His brother cheered up in an instant. Oh, the things that chipmunk could have been thinking…

"What about Theodore?" Ben asked Edd. "Do you know if he has a special ability, Double-D?"

"As of yet, I haven't an accurate answer, I'm afraid," Edd reported with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "It is called the Bell of Life, so it must have something to do with one's life force, I would think. In all honesty, I do not know. What I wonder even more is what our next move will be."

"We can discuss that over a game of cards," Ben suggested.

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Thomas asked him.

_Flashback…_

_KA-BOOM!_

_End of flashback…_

"Oh, yeah," Ben looked back on the memory and smiled.

"And until we can perfect the art of locating Blue Aqua accurately, we can only keep sending the girls out on searches and hope they find something by chance," Edd pointed out.

"That is going to drive everyone nuts, but it is better than doing nothing," Thomas nodded.

Ash came in and asked, "Does the tree on the roof act as an umbrella?"

"Why?" everyone else asked him. Ash simply shrugged and walked away.

"So I've been thinking about infusing myself—" Thomas started to say.

"As much as you may want a bushy tail…actually, I can't think of a good reason not to infuse you. However…something inside me is telling me to postpone that action," Edd decided. His squirrel friend Fred walked in.

"Hey, Fred," Simon greeted him. Fred had been one of his best friends, and he was a very sweet and bright squirrel.

"Hey, Si," Fred smiled at his chipmunk friend. "How are your wounds?"

"Not bad at all," Simon declared.

"Yeah! Those White Robes can beat the snot out of us, but they can't bring us down!" Alvin cheered cheerily. He hopped on the floor and lifted up Simon's bed with one paw. "Hey! I am super strong!"

"Whoa!" Simon fell out of the bed. As he fell, he was somehow able to stop himself in mid air. He had a blue glow as he floated about. "Wow! I truly can fly. This is amazing!"

"It looks like you can take Jeanette, or your 'light and reason' as you call her, to the stars after all," Alvin teased.

"Oh, yeah, do we know anything else about those new Pokémon?" Thomas suddenly asked Edd.

"What new Pokémon, Double-D?" Ben asked them.

"We've recently discovered some new Pokémon, but know nothing about them. They're only spoken in myths and rumors," Edd explained.

"Do Eddy and Ed know about this?" Ben asked him.

"They do now," he answered and slammed the wall, only to be holding his arm in pain. "Ouch!"

Eddy and Ed came in. Eddy asked, "Is that really the best you've got, Sock Head?"

"Can we leave this infirmary? It's boring in here," Alvin complained and hopped on Ben's left shoulder as the right shoulder was being occupied by Ukulele Pichu.

_Elsewhere in the Union…_

"Do you ever wonder what the guys are thinking?" Summer asked Hannah.

"Yeah, but I trust them," Hannah shrugged.

"You trust _Thomas_, and you think Ben is safe from screwing things around him," Brittany corrected.

"You don't know what I think! You are way off!" Hannah became assertive.

"I'm a master at this kind of thing, leopard girl," Brittany informed her.

"Leopard girl?!"

"He may be your best friend or vice versa or whatever—"

"Could you two please stop this?" Summer begged. Jeanette looked upset by the quarreling.

"You like Ben!" Jeanette exclaimed to balance things out.

"Everyone but Ben knows that," Summer claimed.

Just then, there was a loud explosion. Jeanette asked, "What was that?"

"I bet I know," Summer thought aloud.

Ash walked by them, claiming, "You people need a new toilet, and you may want to get some more dynamite."

"Ew!" the girls found that gross and disturbing.

"I've been wondering," Ash stopped in his tracks, "what are we going to do now?"

"Now, Brittany will apologize to Hannah," Summer claimed and crossed her arms.

Brittany sighed and said, "I'm sorry for calling you leopard girl."

"Hannah?" Summer looked to her other friend.

"It's okay," Hannah sighed.

"Good," Summer nodded.

"Drama," Ash said in a singsongy way. Both human girls and both chipmunk girls crossed their arms and glared at him. He held up a shower head and said, "I've got to try this out. Bye!" He ran off towards the nearest bathroom with a shower.

"Friends?" Brittany asked.

"Mm…friends," Hannah nodded.

"I think he got that shower head illegally," Jeanette hypothesized. Hannah gently picked her up and nodded in agreement.

"It's a sure thing," Brittany agreed.

"Summer, I'm sorry for yelling out that you like Ben," Jeanette apologized in Hannah's palms.

"It's alright. No harm done. He wasn't around to hear it," Summer smiled. Then, she muttered, "And he can't read hints."


	10. A New Mewtwo?

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had so many stories and so little time…again. So, here is a small chapter regarding what is new in the Pokémon world and for me to get back on my feet with this crossover. Again, I'm very sorry about the wait. It has been very busy for me lately. I've had school, track, and also other stories. Speaking of which, I have a story called Darkrai's Realm. For those of you who read Oshawott's Love Interest, I think you will like it. It's not finished yet, but I have been told that it is very cute. **

**Oshawott: (blushing) Eevee is so…wow!**

**Eddy: Can we get on with it already?!**

**Edd: Patience is a virtue, Eddy, and you are gradually wearing away at mine.**

**Zoey: Why am I here? I'm not even in this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: A New Mewtwo?**

_2 months later, after the conclusion of the Unova League, in a Pokémon Center in Unova…_

The gang was in a Pokémon Center lobby when Edd had some interesting news. He approached his friends with a shocked look on his face. Eddy asked, "What's up, Sock Head?"

"I have big news regarding Mewtwo," he reported.

"Whoa, Double-D. When you say Mewtwo, you mean _Mewtwo_?" Thomas checked to make sure. Edd nodded.

"After studying its genetic code I got from a sample, I've noticed something that may allow it to change its form."

"That's awesome!" Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"More or less…" Edd sighed. "Remember that Marcel was involved in the creation of Mewtwo, meaning…"

"Meaning Marcel may already know of this form change," Thomas concluded. Edd nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Ed asked, ever clueless. Eh, he was Ed.

"I don't know," Thomas shrugged. "Marcel is tough to predict. He could go after Mewtwo, or he could want us to think that. Either way, he'll come up with a plan to blast us."

"Now, back to the Unova League," Ben decided to look back. "I lost to Thomas, and he lost to Virgil. Virgil won the Unova League, so Thomas and I may have been the second and third strongest Trainers there!"

"Eevee is so cute!" Thomas squealed. He was a big fan of Eevee. Big, big fan. When he battled Virgil, they had agreed one two things for their Pokémon line-up: Virgil's Umbreon would face Thomas' Vileplume, and Virgil and Thomas would have an Eevee showdown.

"Tomorrow, it will be two weeks since I have taken a shower!" Ed claimed proudly.

"Ed, that is absolutely disgusting!" Edd scolded him.

"You expect _our_ Ed to be clean?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you have a point," Edd granted with his head down.

"So, what are we going to do about Mewtwo?" Thomas asked. One thing was for sure, and that was that they were not going to let Marcel win.

"We still have to figure that out," Edd sighed again. "We would have to find Mewtwo before we could do much else. That would be no easy feat. What would be very helpful is if we were to find out what would trigger Mewtwo to change form. And also what the form change effects would be."

"All very true, and none of which we know," Thomas nodded in understanding.

"On the bright side, a farmer made a mistake in the dark and tried to milk a Billy goat," Ben reported optimistically.

"What?" Thomas and Edd looked at him with a quizzical message in their eyes.

_Meanwhile, in an unknown location…_

"Report," Marcel ordered. He had a Solrock that floated loyally about.

"Sir, we have not found it yet," a White Robe reported.

"Well, hurry. I think those S.I.P. brats might be onto us," Marcel gave another order. "Oh, and I think that white no longer suits us. Perhaps black?"

"Oh, the Order of the Black Robes! Fine, sir, that sounds very fine," the grunt kissed some behind (not literally, of course).

"I'm glad you think so. Now find our target and bring it to me now!" Marcel gave one last order, and this time, he was being as firm and loud as can be. _Soon, those S.I.P. agents will learn not to mess with Dr. Marcel. I will achieve my goal, and I will have my revenge. Revenge is a dish best served…with the blood of fallen adversaries._

_Back at the Pokémon Center…_

"So now what will you do?" Virgil asked Ash.

"Mm…no idea. I guess we're gonna travel around some more. There's still so much of Unova that I haven't even seen yet!" Ash replied. Pikachu smiled from his shoulder.

"Well, there is a lot to see. Meanwhile, I'll work with Team Eevee so that we're the best Pokémon Rescue Squad," Virgil declared. He was holding Eevee in his arms with Flareon on one of his shoulders and Vaporeon snuggling up to his leg. "And I think working with S.I.P. is going to help us a lot."

"You bet it is," Ash confirmed with a chuckle and smile.

**I'll keep an eye out for any new info on this new form for Mewtwo. Sorry the chapter was so short. It's really just to foreshadow some things. Perhaps Marcel will change the color of his uniforms. Hopefully, we'll know, soon.**


	11. The Fight

**Kind of rushed, I know. But this is the end. It's one of those things that just stick in my mind until I write it. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 11: The Fight**

_A month later, at Mt. Coronet…_

Ash, Thomas, and Simon were in the woods, going over their plan one more time. Marcel was bringing an army to the mountain that bisected the Sinnoh region. It was Ash's job to hold back the army. Thomas and Simon were to bring Marcel to his knees, but that would be trickier than anticipated. Marcel had a right hand chipmunk of his own.

_Flashback…_

_Our heroes were watching a video message from Dr. Marcel himself. Eddy ordered, "Put it through."_

_The video message started. It was Marcel, and there was a chipmunk in a black robe on his shoulder. Dawn's greeting to her adversary was: "You changed colors?"_

"_Obviously, Miss Berlitz, but that does not concern you. But what does concern you is your home region. Unless you want the rest of Sinnoh to meet the fate of Twinleaf Town, I suggest you prioritize. Now, will my old foes put up a fight?" Marcel remained calm and almost unemotional._

"_You bet we'll put up a fight!" Ash replied with determination._

"_Wait. Who's the chipmunk?" Thomas brought up the question everyone wanted to know the answer to._

"_This is my rodent commander. Gemio," Marcel introduced his comrade. _

"_My, my, aren't you a pretty little thing…Jeanette," Gemio greeted sinisterly. _

_Jeanette squeaked with fear and shrank back, "H-how do you know my name?" Simon growled at Gemio's image and stood protectively in front of Jeanette. He was not about to let a creep like Gemio lay a paw on her. _

"_You're a world famous pop star. Duh," Corina, the original blue lorikeet Mew-Mew, reminded the purple-clad Chipette._

"_We'll take you on! Just tell us where!" Zoey growled at Marcel._

"_I have little interest in you at this moment in time, Miss Hanson," Marcel brushed Zoey off like a bug. "Hmm…now how shall I reshape Sinnoh…?" One thing was apparent; Marcel was taunting them._

"_You could start with the highest natural formation in the region," Gemio played along._

"_Mt. Coronet…" Thomas muttered._

"_Mt. Coronet is a place of incredible power! It deeply symbolizes the legend of creation!" Edd added._

"_Pikachu…" Pikachu said, worried. Translation: Oh, no…_

_End Flashback…_

Ash said to Thomas, "He's more off of his rocker than before!"

"Yeah, without a doubt. So, are you sure you want to face his army?" Thomas wanted to make sure his comrade was positive he wanted to do that.

"Absolutely," Ash nodded.

"Then, I'll be taking on Marcel," Thomas decided.

"You leave Gemio to me," Simon assured.

Sometime later, Thomas and Simon were face-to-face with Marcel and Gemio. Gemio taunted, "Care to fight for your little girlfriend's paw? She'll make an excellent slave."

"You won't lay a paw on her!" Simon growled at his opponent. He didn't like the gleam in Gemio's eye. It was evil and full of lust, greed, and hatred.

"It's been a long time," Marcel simply told Thomas.

"I'm well aware of that," Thomas replied.

"Only one of us is walking away from this," Marcel assured.

"I agree."

"Good. Solrock, Shadow Ball!" Marcel ordered. His Solrock appeared and fired a Shadow Ball attack.

"Vileplume, Energy Ball!" Thomas countered. Vileplume fired the Energy Ball at the Shadow Ball. The orbs of energy collided and exploded. The smoke cleared, and everyone was unscathed.

"I'll make this quick!" Gemio promised. He pulled out a sword and charged at Simon, who pulled out his sword and deflected the attack.

"I would not count on that!" Simon was intent on beating Gemio. He swung his sword at Gemio, and it was Gemio who defended in response. Luckily, Simon had his Eevee out. He would need it, because Gemio was accompanied by a Bagon. Bagon was a Dragon-type. It would be no easy feat beating it in a battle.

"Vileplume, use Solar Beam!" Thomas ordered.

"Solrock, Solar Beam!" Marcel commanded.

Both Pokémon obeyed and the two Solar Beam attacks collided just as the Energy Ball and Shadow Ball had collided before. Thomas and Marcel clashed with their swords out and ready. Neither of them was holding back. Thomas grunted, "I know what your plan is. With the Shadow Master gone, you eventually want to take his place! That right?"

"Smart boy," Marcel commented and continued to attack. Neither one of them was giving an inch.

Vileplume and Solrock were fighting independently now. Vileplume managed to land an Energy Ball on Solrock, and Solrock hit Vileplume with Flamethrower. Neither Pokémon was ready to give up, but aid came to both sides. Eevee trotted loyally up to Vileplume, as did Bagon with Solrock. Bagon charged at Eevee, used Crunch to trap the fox-like Pokémon's tail, and hurl it against the side of the mountain.

"Vile, Vile!" Vileplume exclaimed. Translation: Eevee!

Vileplume helped Eevee up, not noticing that Solrock was attacking with Psychic. Eevee noticed just in time and used Hidden Power to put Solrock's Psychic to a halt before the attack could hit them. Vileplume and Eevee smiled at each other. Then, Bagon tried to use Dragon Breath on them, only to be completely overtaken by Vileplume's Petal Dance. Eevee hit Solrock with Trump Card, and then follows up with a powerful Iron Tail. With a combined Solar Beam and Trump Card attack from Eevee and Vileplume, Solrock and Bagon were blown into the rocky wall of the mountainside!

"Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee cheered. Translation: We did it!

Meanwhile, Simon and Gemio continued their duel. A couple of times, Gemio narrowly missed Simon's head with his sword. Then, Gemio tackled Simon and stood on his tail, holding him down. The Black Robe chipmunk placed his sword in the rock and started punching Simon with his paws. Gemio rasped, "You are weak, Simon Seville! Weak!"

"Err…" Simon let out a pained groan. Gemio retrieved his sword and was about to stab Simon, but Simon smacked Gemio in the face with the broad end of his own sword. "Your _opinion_ means nothing to me! I would never let a creep like you beat me or take away what I love! Gemio, you're a monster! I can see it in that lustful gleam in your eyes! How could you be like this?!"

"Simply put; to be superior," Gemio answered with a groan.

"Well, that's a waste of your life and an insult to rodent-kind!" Simon yelled and blasted Gemio with a burst of psychic power. Then, after Gemio blacked out, Simon sank to his knees. He was beaten up, but he was triumphant. Simon no longer had to worry for Jeanette's safety when it came to the villainous chipmunk.

Thomas glanced downwards to see his comrades having won their fights. Simon was resting after knocking out Gemio. Vileplume and Eevee were celebrating. Even Ash was singlehanded holding back the Black Robe army. Marcel growled at him, "I'll take my revenge on you first!" He attempted to stab Thomas, but that failed.

"Dr. Marcel, you're through! I'm going to stop your plan here and now! Spatial Rend!" Thomas called on the power bestowed upon him by Palkia and blasted Marcel into the mountain.

"I won't lose to you!" Marcel charged back up at him.

"Give it up," Thomas growled and blasted Marcel with a bolt of magic. Marcel blasted Thomas with black lightning in response.

"You should be the one surrendering!" Marcel countered verbally.

"It is my obligation to protect the Multi-Verse, and the strongest obligation is to this world!" Thomas responded and gave Marcel another powerful Spatial Rend. Then, he hovered over Marcel.

"I…yield. Finish the job," Marcel surrendered. To his surprise, rather than being killed, he was cuffed. "You have so much power, and yet you don't kill me?"

"You make it tempting, but you're not worth the effort," Thomas simply replied.

"You are a fool!" Marcel roared in agony. Ash came up from behind and hit Marcel over the head with a rock, knocking him out.

"That shut him up," Ash said with a satisfied grin.

"And with that, our work here is done," Thomas added.

_Sometime later…_

"Throw an egg at Marcel, only five bucks!" Eddy advertised. Marcel was bound and defenseless.

"That was quick, you guys," Dawn commented. "And you look kind of battered."

"We know," Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled proudly. Translation: Yeah!

"Simon!" Jeanette tackled her boyfriend with a loving hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you. You are okay, right?"

"Naturally, Jeanette," Simon chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Great job, bro!" Alvin complimented his brother as he approached him. Simon noticed that Alvin's arm was in a cast and in a sling.

"How did that happen?" Simon interrogated.

"Motorcycle accident," Alvin shrugged.

_30 minutes later…_

Dawn was sitting with Piplup in a field. She said to her Pokémon, "I don't know why, but I somehow feel like we'll have to deal with another set of bad guys soon."

"Piplup, Piplup?" Piplup asked rhetorically. Translation: Don't we always?

"I guess you're right. But still…" Dawn looked up at the sky in wonder, and she saw the first stars out that night.

**I don't know if I am to continue this. I likely will, but if I do, it will not be for a long time. Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
